


Happy 16th Birthday Summer!

by RobronFan3801



Series: The Missing Piece [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronFan3801/pseuds/RobronFan3801
Summary: 3/8/17It's Summer's 16th Birthday! This is her perspective of how her birthday went.





	Happy 16th Birthday Summer!

**Author's Note:**

> As it was my birthday on Thursday, I couldn't post this fic but a little late won't hurt. Summer is meant to represent me and my views so I decided to give her the same birthday as me. I hope you enjoy this little one shot.

11:30pm 2/8/17. Only 30 minutes left!!! I will be 16! I am so excited!! I can't wait! But... My mum isn't here to celebrate with me. I actually thought I would be able to celebrate it with my mum, my brother and my sister this year. However, Liv and mum are in Ireland with Sandra and Aaron has split with Robert so my birthday is going to be boring. Well, I say boring, but Jordan is taking me bowling in Hotten then we are going to an Italian restaurant called 'Frankie and Benny's'. It's a chain restaurant so there are lots of them in England. I love Italian food!

Cookie is fast asleep at the end of my bed. She doesn't sleep in her bed anymore so we gave it to Paddy for the vet's. She usually sleeps in my bed now that we live in Mill Cottage. We have been living here for 2 and a bit months. Aaron and Robert moved in a few days before I did. I had to stay with Charity in the pub on the first night. I was not happy but I knew the reason why and I didn't want to be scarred for life. However, in a turn of events I had to stay at the pub a few days longer because of the Rebecca issue. Now that Robert and Aaron have split, the house feels empty. It's just me and Aaron at the moment until Liv gets back.

Gosh I didn't notice the time 11:58pm. I have a countdown up on my laptop. 1min and 23... 22... 21... well you get the point. I am sitting at my desk in my room. Aaron is downstairs. Oh wait, no, he's coming upstairs now.

"Can I come in?" He says as he knocks on my door.  
"Yes" I reply. He comes in and stands behind me.  
"3... 2... 1..." We both say in unison. The clock flicks to midnight.  
"Happy Birthday!" Aaron exclaims. He is wrapping me in a huge hug.  
"Aaron, I am struggling to breathe." I say as he is still hugging me.  
"Sorry Summer." He says letting go. "I am just can't believe my little sis is 16!"  
"Um, Aaron, you have only known me 9 months." I reply.  
"I know but it feels like I have known you since you were born." He says.  
"Aww that's so sweet." I say. He gets up and walks out of my room.

My phone buzzes on the desk.  
"Happy Birthday Baby!" Aww Jordan is so sweet! My phone buzzes again.  
"Happy Birthday Darling!" Mum is still awake? And again my phone buzzes.  
"Happy Birthday Sis!" I know Liv is up. She used to be up on her phone or laptop until 3 am when we shared a room at the pub. It was quite annoying. My phone buzzes another 4...5...6 times then stops. I read through all the messages. From Belle, Debbie, Uncle Cain, Sarah (she should be asleep haha. I won't tell Debbie), My best friend Ellie in Scotland, and last but not least Robert. It's sweet to see that Robert still cares enough about me to send a message. His message read "Happy Birthday Summer! Have a great day!". Just a plain message but I know that he would have wanted to put, "Happy Birthday Sister-In-Law!" as a joke but it would hurt him too much.

I set my phone down as Aaron walks back in with a small bag in his hand. He hands it to me. I open it and take out a small box. I open the box to see 2 necklaces. one has an S for Summer and the other one is a locket. I open the locket to see a picture of me, Aaron, Liv, mum and Robert at the wedding. The other picture being me, Jordan and Cookie also at the wedding. I look at Aaron slightly confused.  
"It's from me and Robert. We ordered it together before, well you know." He explains.  
"Thanks Aaron." I hug him. "I am sorry about everything that happened." He let's go.  
"It's not your fault Summer. You did nothing wrong." He says.  
"I know but I can't help but feel bad for you and also for Robert." I say.  
"I would thank Rob if I were you. He paid for it. I wouldn't mind if you did." Aaron gets up and heads to bed. I can see how much the split is hurting him, even if he won't admit it.

I grab my phone and call Rob. He picks up immediately.  
"Hi" I say.  
"Hi, happy birthday."  
"Thanks. And thanks for the locket. Aaron said that it is still from both of you. I know he misses you and it hurts him. I can see it in his eyes when he sees you or says or hears your name."  
"I am aware of that Summer. I miss him too. But the circumstances have made us drift apart. There is nothing that either you or I can do to fix it, It's up to Aaron."  
"Do you think that there is still a possibility that you two can get back together? Because I think you two are stronger than this."  
"That's sweet Summer but like I said, it's up to Aaron. But you can make that one of your birthday wishes."  
"Yeah maybe, I have to go now because my fave youtube couple Troy and Chase are going to be live soon."  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that. I will see you later. bye."  
"Bye Rob."  
I hang up.

I wake up at 9am. I got about 4 hours of sleep because I was watching Troy and Chase on YouNow. They wished my happy birthday!! They are a really sweet American couple, Troy is from West Virginia and Chase is from Georgia. They will be moving to North Carolina this weekend after living at Chase's parents' house for 2 years. I think that they are honestly cuter than Janiel (Joey Graceffa and Daniel Preda) but I love Janiel as well.  
I go downstairs and see Aaron sat on the sofa. He turns around when he hears the stairs creak.  
"Victoria told me you called Robert this morning. Did you thank him for the locket?"  
"Yes I did." I say as I look down and fiddle with it. I am wearing both the necklaces that Aaron and Robert got me and also the one Grandma Faith bought me the day I was born. It is an angel with a heart shaped Peridot (my birthstone) in the middle. I wear it all the time and only take it off for bed time, baths/showers and swimming/sports. It is my lucky charm and it's the most important and precious thing I own.

I open the presents mum and Liv had sent over from Ireland. My mum sent me a new bag for college. It's purple galaxy style and gives me major Joey vibes. Liv sent me a few things. A couple of keyrings and a few fossils from the Irish coast. But the thing that made me smile was the card. The message inside said, "To the best sister in the world, I may have only known you for a little while but it feels like forever. You are fun, kind and strong. I hope that when I am 16 I will be just like you. I hope Aaron treats you like a queen today because you deserve it. I love you sis. Happy 16th Birthday! Love from Liv".  
I cried a bit because it's so sweet. Even Aaron was tearing up.

There was a knock on the door. Aaron got up to open it.  
"Happy Birthday Sweetheart!!" Grandma Faith exclaimed as she ran over to hug me.  
"Thanks Grandma." I say as she sits down on the sofa.  
"Come on then, sit." She says patting the seat next to her. She takes a ring out of her pocket. "This ring was given to me by my mother on my 16th Birthday. I never got to give it to your mum when she turned 16 but I am making sure that you receive it." She places it in my hand.  
"Thanks so much Grandma!" I say as I put it on my right ring finger. It's the only finger it fits.  
"Take good care of it." She says before handing me a card that had £50 in it.  
"£50 wow! Thanks Grandma!"  
"Right, I am treating you to breakfast at the cafe. Come on!" She says getting up.  
I grab my jacket and put my trainers on. I put Cookie's lead and harness on and we head to the cafe while Aaron heads to Uncle Zak's for boxing training. Cookie is allowed anywhere with me because she is my registered Autism Support Dog. She has a special purple, sparkly harness that says "Autism Support Dog" on it and she has been trained to sense panic attacks.

We see Rebecca on the way there.  
"Happy birthday." She says as we near her.  
"Thanks." I say as we walk past her. I hate her. Rob has done nothing wrong. I know that she was sober and that only Rob was drunk. She took advantage of him to get what she wanted. It is classed as rape but everyone in this village seems dumb enough to believe that Rob is the one in the wrong because "women can't rape men". I know the law and any form of non-consensual or one drunk/one sober sex is rape. Plus I also still believe that the baby is Ross'. We only have her word that she and Rob slept together and that child is his.

We walk into the cafe.  
"The usual please Bob." I say cheerfully. My usual is one of Bob's finest cuppas and a full English with no tomato, mushrooms or hashbrowns. And a little bit of shortbread for after. Grandma always gets the same.  
"Coming right up, birthday girl!" Bob replies.  
I notice Robert sat in the corner on his phone. I walk over and sit next to him.  
"Hi." I say. He looks up from his phone.  
"Hey birthday girl." He says hugging me. I have been really close to Rob since I moved into the pub. We have always understood eachother.  
"Thanks again for the locket."  
"Your welcome. So what are you doing today?"  
"Jordan is taking me to bowling and then Frankie and Benny's"  
"That sounds fun. Do you need a lift there?"  
"No Rob, it's fine. Aaron is taking us but thanks for offering."  
"I am always here if you need anything."  
"Thanks Rob."

I finish my breakfast and Grandma takes me back home. Jordan is already here.  
"Happy Birthday Summer!" He says as he hugs me tight. I give him a kiss and we sit down on the sofa.  
"You make a cute couple! Have fun!" Grandma says as she leaves.  
"I have your present. But I also have your present from Ellie. She sent it early to my house so that you could have it on your birthday." He hands me a bag with a pug on it. Jordan got me a bracelet that as a pattern of Peridots and Sapphires on it. He was born in September so the Sapphire is his birthstone. There is a charm in the middle, S&J, Summer & Jordan.  
"Aww thanks! It's so cute!" I say hugging him tightly. I open Ellie's present next. She got me a DVD of my fave movie ever, The Space Between Us. I text her to say thanks before we go to bowling.

The day is over! I had such a great birthday! I am 16 now! I beat Jordan at bowling, I won both games. He skulked all the way back to Emmerdale but I know he had a great time because I did. Aaron had fallen asleep on the sofa as soon as we got back and Jordan headed home. The boxing must have tired my poor brother out. I am a bit worried though, mum told me how he used to self harm by running too much, I think that everyone is a bit worried that this could be another way for him to hurt himself without us none the wiser. But I have faith that he is strong enough to resist and that he can recover from the horrible life he has had so far. 

My birthday wishes are that Aaron will fight his demons and be happy. Also, that Aaron and Robert will get back together and finally be happy. Last but not least, Rebecca leaves our family alone for eternity and that spawn of Satan she is carrying ends up being Ross' or someone else's and not Rob's.  
3..2..1... Midnight 4/8/17. No longer my birthday.


End file.
